1. Field
This relates to a communication terminal and, more particularly, to a communication terminal having a housing with key buttons formed integrally therewith.
2. Background
Communication terminals such as, for example, wired telephones, wireless portable phones, and the like may include a key pad as a user input device. Users may input numerals, characters, and the like into the communication terminal using the key pad. This type of key pad may include key buttons provided with a key button case, and key-input switches biased by springs against the pressing of the key buttons. When a user presses a key button, the key button may be moved against the force of the spring to contact the key-input switch. When the key button is released, the key button may return to its initial position by the force of the spring. An input device having fewer parts and a more simple structure would be desirable.